The Yule Balls Strangest Couple
by Erisol-all-the-way-yo
Summary: When Harry's out singing Christmas music to himself, a certain Slytherin comes across him. Draco's never been one to let go of a grudge, but sometimes things change and you wake up on the right side of the bed. Will contain lemony goodness later (do people even use lemon anymore? Oh well I will)


**Hey hey it's been a while since I put anything on here but I just adore Harry Potter and really wanted to write something for the Christmas spirit. Then I remembered this had been in my folder of documents for the longest time! So I decided to put this up! But anyways I just wanted to say that these characters are not mine although I soo wish they were, they belong to J.K. Rowling; and I hope that you like the story!**

It was nearing the Yule ball, and the only thing Harry could think of was Christmas songs that the Dursley's used to listen to all the time at Christmas. But one in particular he would keep humming to himself. One day Hermione heard him humming and grinned.

"Harry, are you humming 'Baby it's cold outside' right now?" She asked with a grin.

This cause the other to flush pink, "Uh well, it was always one of my favourites… When my Aunt and Uncle would play music…"

"Well you have a very nice singing voice from what I can hear… You should sing more often."

Harry was about to respond when Ron came over and sat beside the brunet effectively drawing attention from him for the moment. The teen smiled and began eating again, the song playing in the back of his mind.

After lunch they were given the rest of the day off, so Harry had gone outside. He loved sitting outside with snow around him, and with luck then maybe snow would fall around him. It was one of his favourite seasons, since it was so beautiful. When Ron and Hermione had asked if he wanted them to tag along, but he had shrugged saying they could if they wanted but didn't have too. Hermione seemed like she wanted to follow but she had a test coming up and also wanted to study. As for Ron he also had to study because Hermione was making sure he passed this one with flying colours.

Once outside Harry made his way to the courtyard, only a few others were there and they were hurrying to get inside away from the cold. For Harry it was a bit chilly but he was used to going outside in colder with less on. So he sat on one of the benches and looked around, soon he saw a snowy white owl come to him and smiled.

"Hey Hedwig, how have you been?" He asked ruffling the birds' feathers slightly.

The owl chirped and nipped his finger softly before hoping onto his arm. Harry grinned and relaxed, Christmas songs soon coming to mind. After looking around and seeing no one he started to sing out loud.

"I really can't stay… I got to go way… This evening has been, so very nice… My mother will start to worry… Father will be pacing the floor… So really I'd better scurry… Maybe just a half a drink more…" Harry's eyes closed and a smile placed itself on his lips, the other part of the song playing in his mind like a record.

"The neighbour's might think… Say, what's in this drink… I wish I knew how… To break this spell… I ought to say no, no, no, sir… At least I'm gonna say that I tried… I really can't stay…"

"Ahh, but it's cold outside!" Harry jumped and stopped singing when someone else joined in with him, his cheeks probably would have been bright pink if not for being outside and cold.

"What's wrong, Potter. Don't want to sing in front of a Slytherin?"

"Draco? What are you doing here?" He asked looking down, "Plus how do you know that song. A lot of people I know don't know it… It's a muggle song."

"My mother liked to listen to a lot of different music… And by her I mean she did it to make my father angry." Draco said with a shrug. "Plus can I not go out to the courtyard?"

"Well of course you can, but why would you. Most Slytherin's like to stay inside where it's warm."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes but I was walking past to get to another part of the school and I heard you singing. Of course I didn't know it was you at the time." Then he winked, "You're really good at singing you know."

Draco turned to leave but Harry stood up and grabbed his arm, not fully sure why. Hedwig hooted loudly in his ear, annoyed he moved so fast before she took off to go to the owl tower. "What is it Harry?" The blond asked saying the others first name.

"Uh you don't have to go…" Harry said looking to his feet only to look up and see silver eyes looking back at him. "I mean uh…"

A smirk played itself onto Draco's lips, "Don't want me to leave? Well I can stay if you want. But only if you sing something else."

Harry nodded despite himself, "I can do that."

The brunet tugged the other over to the bench he had been on moments before. The two sat down and Harry was sure that if they had been inside he would be bright red. "So what are you going to sing Harry?"

The brunet thought for a moment before smiling, "Oh the weather outside is frightful… But the fire is so delightful… And since we've no place to go… Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" He started, suddenly a light snow fall started as he sang his eyes shut again as he sang.

"It doesn't show signs of stopping… And I've brought some corn for popping… The lights are turned way down low… Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! When we finally kiss goodnight… How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight… All the way home I'll be warm…!"

Harry was about to start another verse when he felt lips press softly against his own. He opened his eyes slightly, not sure why the other was kissing him… He thought about it only a second before wrapping his arms around the other. Loving the way Draco warmed him even when they were sitting out in the cold. When Draco pulled away both of their breaths were coming out in short puffs.

"I really do love your singing."

"Then why did you stop me?" He asked with a smile.

Draco shrugged, "I thought I would like that more. Guess I was right."

"What was that about anyways? I thought… I thought you always hated me."

The blond sighed softly, his breath visible in the cold air. "Well first off it fit the song. Second I just didn't like that you hadn't taken my offer to be friends first year. I'm a Malfoy, we hold onto stupid things like that. And I'm sorry for the past few years, I just. The fact that you never even thought that we could be friends stung, so I had to make sure you stung too… But," He stopped and looked down taking Harry's hands in his own.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just figured I would try to be a bit nicer today. I don't know I woke up feeling like this." Draco looked up and smiled softly. "Is that bad?"

Harry leaned forward pressing their foreheads together, "No I would have to say I'm glad you did."

"Harry!" Hermione called from a distance.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Draco said standing.

Harry grabbed his hand tightly, "Please don't."

The blond looked into Harry's green eyes and sighed, "How about this. I'll meet you later okay. How about near the quidditch pitch. I have something I want to ask of you then." Draco pressed his lips once more to Harry's then left before the smart witch could find them.

Harry sighed and stood up seeing Hermione come into view, "Hey 'mione." He said smiling.

The girl smiled back, "Hey Harry I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Ya I was just talking to someone."

"Who was that? I saw a blond walk away but I wasn't sure who."

"Oh well… don't freak out but, it was Draco…" The teen said slowly.

She squeaked, "Draco? Why was he here? Are you okay Harry?" she asked running over to him.

"I'm fine Hermione, he just… he heard my singing and wanted to say I was good." The girl smiled softly when she heard that.

"Well then that's okay, do you want me to keep it from Ron or are you going to tell him?" She had always thought the Slytherin and Harry could be friends if they only would get over their petty arguments.

"I'll tell him, he might freak out but I'm sure it will be fine you know." Harry didn't think it would be all right but he would at least tell the red head. Better to tell him now then have him find out later and get mad at the two for not telling him sooner.

"Well then we should go inside Harry. I don't know how you stand the cold like this." Hermione said rubbing her arms.

Harry nodded and linked arms with the girl, "Come on Hermione let's head in."

The teen nodded and walked with him towards the library, "So, Draco."

"Ya what about him?" He asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Is the only thing he came over to do is say your singing was good?"

"Well, I think it was at first, he didn't know it was me of course. But, I asked him to stay afterwards… Hermione, this I don't want to tell Ron so swear that you won't tell him. Please 'Mione?"

The witch looked him over but soon nodded, "But if I think it will hurt someone I can't guarantee I can keep it from him."

Harry sighed but knew she just didn't want either of them to be hurt, they had only just started talking again. "Well, after I asked him to stay with me, I was singing again and- and he kissed me Hermione." The teen said blushing as he shut his eyes.

Hermione stopped and grabbed his hand, "He what!? Harry I, are you sure?"

"Sure he kissed me, ya I'm pretty sure when someone presses their lips to yours and holds you against them it's called kissing." He sighed, "And especially if you like it."

The girl smiled brightly, "You and Draco hm? I always thought that if you could get over whatever it was you were fighting about you two would be cute. I mean, I hate his views on muggle-born's, but I think you could teach him to get over it." She said walking towards the library where she had left Ron.

"Uh also, I'm going to go meet him at the quidditch pitch later… So if you could-"

"Distract Ron? Of course I can Harry, when I left him he wasn't even a quarter of a way through his studying. And I'm sure that if I wasn't there he didn't get more done."

"Thanks 'Mione, you're the best."

The witch grinned, "Why thank you Harry, now come on Ron's probably about to go mad surrounded by so much knowledge." She said with a laugh.

They walked along for a bit, "Wait, Hermione, are you saying that you thought that Draco and I could hook up?"

This cause the girl to flush, "Well, Draco never really showed an interest in any of the girls here and I saw him going out with Blaise a few times… And with you well, since you haven't ever made a move on Ginny we both just uh, assumed, you liked guys better…"

Harry's whole face turned bright red, "I- but uh… Ginny was in on it too?"

Hermione grinned, "Well yes, a lot of us girls in Gryffindor were betting on who you would end up with. Ginny and I liked to think it would be Draco, but with both of you fighting all the time the others thought we were mad."

"T-the entire girls dorm made bets?" Harry was petrified; he would never be able to look at them the same way.

"Well yes, I'll have to tell Ginny the good news; we win the bet meaning we get all the galleons."

Harry walked into the library in shock, his best friend laughing as she bustled over to where she saw Ron sitting with his sister. Harry fell into the seat beside Ron who was grinning when he looked over.

"What's wrong mate?" He asked elbowing the other in the side.

"I just uncovered a plot against me Ron." Harry said with a sigh, "These girls Ron."

Ron looked over at Hermione and Ginny who were giggling and decided he would be better off not asking them. "So uh Hermione could you help me with this?"

"He didn't get _any_ done while you were getting Harry. Although you probably knew that would happen." Ginny explained smoothly winking at Harry who flushed.

"Ron you should try it on your own too you know." She rolled her eyes before looking at Harry, "Although I think that Harry had something to say first."

Harry shifted about in his spot and turned to look at his best friend, "Ron I need to tell you something… While I was outside I ran into someone, a Slytherin… A very specific one..." He took a deep breath, "It was Draco and well, he complimented my singing so we spoke for a while…"

Ron spluttered and it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head, "As in Draco Malfoy? Hater of the Weasley's and people who _aren't_ 'pureblood'?" He asked standing up and looking like he wanted to punch something.

**That's all she wrote... Hahah well that's all I have for right now but I will write more, I mean we all want to see how Harry explains that he's kissed Draco to Ron! I hope that you guys like it and that you'll review! I always love seeing what others have to say even if it's something along the lines of 'Ugh your portrayal of that character is so bad' then I'll take that into consideration and I'll fix it! Anyways, that's all I have to say!**


End file.
